


Cat trouble

by Falco123



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco123/pseuds/Falco123
Summary: Merlin turns himself into a cat, Arthur's annoyed, Gaius can't stop laughing,Hope you enjoy-Falco123
Kudos: 24





	1. Cat's!!

"Meeerlin! Merlin where are you!" Said Arthur as he stormed into Merlins bedroom, there was nothing there except... A cat, a cute small brown and white cat, "Gaius why is there a cat in Merlins bedroom?" Asked Arthur as he left Merlins bedroom.

"I have no idea sir," replied Gaius, " you might want to ask the cat that, "

"Do you know where Merlin is Gaius? He hasn't turned up for work yet," asked Arthur ignoring what Gaius said

"No I haven't seen him all day sire," said Gaius

"He's at the tavern, isn't he?" Said Arthur, " Well when you see him, tell him he's washing my armour, cleaning my clothes and my floor. "

"Yes, sire," said Gaius

" Good bye Gaius, " Arthur leaves grumbling about servants

"Merlin, what are you doing? Why are you a cat?" Asks Gaius as enters Merlins room

"I wanted to see what would happen if I turned into a cat for the day," said Merlin as a cat

" well you've landed your self on a whole heap of trouble, Arthur thinks you're at the tavern, " said Gaius

"Oh no, not again!" Groaned Merlin, "better come out of cat form before Arthur gets to grumpy." Merlins eyes turn yellow... But he stayed a cat, "umm Gaius I'm stuck, I don't suppose you know a way of getting out of this form do you?" 

" I'll look into it, " said Gaius sniggering as he leaves Merlins room


	2. Merlin needs a holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin goes to Gwens house, Arthur arrives...

"Gwen, have you seen Merlin recently?" Asked Arthur upon entering her room.

" No, I haven't seen him for a while, why do you ask? " replied Gwen, who was holding... A cat, the same brown and white, cat.

"Because I haven't seen him all day, he didn't turn up for work... That cat, is it your cat?" Asked Arthur.

" No, why? " said Gwen

"Because it was in Merlins room about an hour ago," replied Arthur

"Oh, well that's strange," said Gwen

" yes it is, well, anyway, if you see Merlin tell him he's in a heap of trouble, " said Arthur as he leaves Gwens room

"Merlin, why do you do this?" Said Gwen to the 'cat' 

"Because I need a holiday!" Said Merlin, " I do all that work for Arthur, and what do I get? None stop work all day every day! "

"That is true Merlin, but it isn't the point," said Gwen

"I know, Gaius is trying to find a way to get me out of cat form at the moment, but as long as Arthur doesn't think I'm at the tavern, it's fine," said Merlin

" too late for that Merlin, he thinks you're at the tavern now, " said Gwen

"Oh dear, oh well! Time to make that happen! Goodbye!" Merlin leaves Gwen sniggering in her room.


	3. At the Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur visits the Tavern... Merlin isn't there, or is he?

Arthur walked into the Tavern, "Hello barman, have you seen my servant, he's supposed to be here, but he seems to not be?" said Arthur

"No, Sire I haven't seen Merlin, he's rarely here Sire," said the Barman

"Hmm, everyone said he's here... Oh well, tell me if you see him ok, said Arthur

" Yes, Sire, now would you like something to drink? " said the barman

"Yes thank you, I could do with some brandy," said Arthur

"Of course Sire, and, by the way, you don't happen to know who's cat that is," said the Barman pointing at Merlin, who was still in cat form

"No I don't know who's cat that is, but I'll look into it," said Arthur

"Thank you, Sire, here's your drink," said the Barman

"Thank you," said Arthur walking up to Gwaine, Leon, Lancelot, and Percival who were also having a drink at the tavern

"Good day Sire!" said Gwaine a tinsy bit drunk

"Good day, sir Gwaine," replied Arthur, " Do you know any thing about that cat over there? " 

"The cat that is drinking some ale and tap dancing at the same time? No, never seen it before," said Lancelot looking at Merlin

"Hmm, have you seen Merlin?" asks Arthur

"No we haven't seen Merlin for a while," said Leon also looking at the cat

"Hmm," said Arthur again

"What are you thinking sire?" asked Percival

"Oh, nothing just that I'm going to strangle Merlin when he turns up," replied Arthur

" Ah, understandable, " said Gwaine

"See you later, I've got a servant to track," said Arthur finishing his Brandy

" good day Sire, " said Leon as Arthur left


End file.
